


Továbblépni

by TheSpinster



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpinster/pseuds/TheSpinster
Summary: This is a Hungarian translation of Moving On by SeemaG.Pillanatfelvétel: végső búcsú az űrhajótól.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 1





	Továbblépni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moving On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804666) by [SeemaG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeemaG/pseuds/SeemaG). 



> 25 éve indult útnak a Voyager űrhajó, pontosabban a róla szóló sorozat. Ennek örömére álljon itt egy rövid történet magyarul is, mely SeemaG Moving On című történetének fordítása.
> 
> Thanks to Seema for the permission to translate this touching scene.

B’Elanna Torres a reaktormag előtt állt, kezeivel a korláton, mely elválasztotta őt az immár csöndes és sötét toronytól. Negyvenöt perc telt el azóta, hogy ő, Vorik és Susan Nicoletti megkezdték a Voyager hajtóművének végső leállítását, és mikor a lüktető kék fény halványulni kezdett, B’Elanna távozásra szólította fel a két hadnagyot. Egyikőjükre sem jellemző módon haboztak teljesíteni a parancsot, és B’Elanna nyelt egyet, tudva, hogy az évek során mennyire számíthatott rájuk, különösen a Joe Carey halála óta eltelt nehéz hónapokban.

– Önnel mi lesz? – kérdezte Nicoletti.

– Pár dolgot ellenőriznem kell. Csak néhány perc az egész – nyugtatta meg B’Elanna.

– Ha úgy gondolja, hogy még van elvégzendő feladat, segítünk – ajánlotta fel Vorik.

– Menjenek, a családjuk már várja Önöket – válaszolta szándékosan könnyed hangsúllyal B’Elanna. – Ne várakoztassák meg őket.

Immár teljesen egyedül járta körbe a reaktormagot, majd felliftezett a második szintre, ahol a személyes munkaállomása volt. Hány órát töltött itt, összetett számításokat futtatva, különböző forgatókönyveket tesztelve? A rengeteg javítással, melyeket találékonyságból és abból a kétségbeesésből rögtönözött, hogy a hajó működőképes maradjon? Azzal gondos odafigyeléssel, melyet a bioneurális gélcsomagok egészségének megőrzésére fordított?

Beírta az autorizációs kódját, és a konzol életre kelt, élénken felvilágítottak a sárga és lila LCARS gombok. Céltalanul elindított egy ötös szintű diagnosztikai programot és figyelte, ahogy a számítógép kiköpi a kiírásokat, miszerint a Voyager rendszereivel minden rendben van; mígnem egy halk pityenés hallatszott, jelezve, hogy a 13–as mezőben a befecskendező szelepek rosszul igazodnak. Pillanatra megállt, megfontolta, majd nekiállt kijavítani.

Még a javításban volt elmerülve, mikor lépéseket hallott közeledni. Felemelte a fejét és meglátta, hogy Tom áll ott, egyenruháját már civil ruhára cserélte.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Tom, könnyedén a falnak dőlve.

– Csak ez az egy dolog…apróság, de…

– Nem tudod elengedni.

B’Elanna arcán gyors mosoly suhant át.

– Nem. – Eltelt egy pillanat, majd újra megszólalt:

– Miral még alszik?

– Igen, a Doktor rajta tartja a szemét– mondta Tom. – Azt mondta, hogy nem kell sietnünk, ma nem számít betegekre. – Közelebb lépett. – Kaptam egy üzenetet apámtól.

B’Elanna erre felegyenesedett.

– És?

– Anyámmal úton vannak ide.

B’Elanna mérlegelte a hallottakat.

– Ez jó hír, nem igaz?

Tom megvonta a vállát.

– Nem tudom. – Sóhajtott, kezével átfésült a haján. – Egy hét alatt érik el Deep Space Nine–t, úgyhogy gondolom, lesz időm hozzászokni a gondolathoz. Kitalálni, mit fogok mondani.

B’Elanna bizonytalanul nevetett.

– Én nem hallottam apámról. – Ajkába harapott. – Ebben nincs mihez hozzászokni. – A konzol rápityeget, a diagnosztikai program lefutott, visszajelezte a helyes igazodást. Magán érezte Tom merev tekintetét, ahogy elindította a leállítási folyamatot. Körülölelte őket a csend, amint a műszerfalon egyesével kialudtak a fények, amíg végül teljesen el nem sötétedett. B’Elanna eltűnődött, vajon ki lesz olyan szerencsés, hogy a Voyager következő főgépészeként szolgálhasson.

Mellette Tom megköszörülte a torkát.

– Ott lent – mondta, a reaktormag melletti munkaállomásra mutatva –, emlékszel? Ott jöttem rá, hogy ezen a hajón az emberek tőrödnek velem, abban a pillanatban, amikor megkérdezted tőlem, hogy mi van velem…

– Igen, emlékszem. Amikor a patkányt próbáltad kifüstölni.

Tom tekintete nyugodt kék.

– Igen. Én meg elmondtam neked, mennyire irigyellek, hogy milyen jól beilleszkedtél ebbe az életbe…

– Annyira, de annyira dühös voltam, mikor Janeway megsemmisítette a Gondviselő állomását – mondta derülten B’Elanna. – Nem hittem, hogy valaha alkalmazkodni tudnék a Csillagflotta életmódjához.

Lenézett az egyenruhájára. Hét évvel ezelőtt még utálta felvenni, most pedig el sem tudja képzelni, hogy letenné. De muszáj. Elhessegette a gondolatot, újra Tomra figyelt.

– Nagy utat tettünk meg, nem igaz?

– Egészen pontosan hetvenezer fényévet – mondta könnyedén Tom. Magához vonta B’Elannát. – Gyere, ideje mennünk.

B’Elanna mégsem mozdult. Tom aggódva összevonta szemöldökét:

– Mi a baj?

– Mégis, hova megyünk? – kérdezte B’Elanna halkan, de büszkén arra, hogy meg tudta őrizni lélekjelenlétét. Terv szerint legalább a következő hétre kaptak szállást Deep Space Nine–on, amíg a Csillagflotta megszervezi a kihallgatásokat, melyek Janeway szerint valószínűsíthetően az űrállomáson lesznek. – Ez lenne a legkézenfekvőbb megoldás, hiszen az egész legénység itt van és a Csillagflotta Főparancsnokság tisztában van azzal, hogy sok család ideutazik, hogy találkozzon velünk – monda Janeway, amikor még egyszer utoljára beszélt rangidős tisztjeihez. A kép, ahogy az apró kapitány az asztalfőnél áll, tenyerével az asztal lapján, örökre beégett B’Elanna emlékezetébe. Tudta, hogy nem kell sok idő, hogy Janewaynek új parancsnoki helyet ajánljanak fel, és Harry már említette, hogy szívesen visszatérne az űrbe. De ő és Tom, az újszülöttjüktől elbűvölten nem igazán tudták váratlan hazaérkezésük jelentőségét megemészteni.

Megengednék–e, hogy a Csillagflottánál maradjon? Vagy ami még fontosabb, akarna–e maradni? És ha ránéz Tomra, a kék ingében, barna mellényében, szavak nélkül is tudja, mit üzen neki. De így is maradnak kérdések. Visszatérjenek a Földre, pontosabban San Franciscóba, ahol Tom nőtt fel? B’Elanna tudta, hogy nem akar visszatérni a Kessik IV–re vagy Qo’noS–ra – minden más meg csak átmenet volt, egy hely, ahol lehajtotta a fejét.

– Azt hiszem, ez egy új kaland – mondta Tom halkan. Kezeivel B’Elanna arcán, hüvelykujjával átrajzolta ajkai körvonalát. Majd lehajolt, ajkát az övéhez simította, és egy pillanattal azelőtt, hogy ellépett volna, alsó ajkát röviden a sajátjai közé vonta. – Gyere. – Kezét az B’Elannáé köré fonta, finoman meghúzta. – Itt már nincs mit tenni. – Egy pillantást vetett a rekatormagra. – Hiányozni fog ez a hajó.

– Igen – mondta B’Elanna, elhúzva a szó végét, amint Tom maga elé engedte a liftben. Átölelte férjét, fejét a vállára hajtotta, amint a lift zökkenve megállt az első szinten. – Nekem is. Nem nézett a hajó központi szívére, amint a főbejárat felé vették az irányt. Amint az ajtók az ismerős hussanással kinyíltak, B’Elanna még egy utolsó pillantásra visszanézett, majd tiszta hangon megszólalt:

– Komputer, kapcsold le a világítást!


End file.
